


Не касаясь перил

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Сборник не связанных между собой зарисовок об отношениях Шерлока Холмса и Грегори Лестрейда. От броманса до слэша.





	1. Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Название — цитата из песни Екатерины Болдыревой "Малыш". Послушать можно здесь (или в ВК, забив в поиске имя и название:  
> https://soundcloud.com/nafisa-khisamova/katya-boldyreva-letet-ne-kasayas-peril  
> За песню спасибо tammka!
> 
> Этот сборник рассказов никак не связан с циклом "Узнать тебя заново".  
> Данная работа — отдельное собрание драбблов об этих героях.  
> Статус всегда "Закончен".

Шерлок, как обычно, летает по месту преступления, которым на этот раз оказался старый одноэтажный коттедж почти в пригороде, раздаёт указания криминалистам, шипящим в ответ, как змеи, и, как видно, развлекается от души, выискивая следы убийцы молодого парня-программиста, жившего в этом доме. Грегори качает головой, глядя на то, как он чуть ли не ныряет в подвальный люк вниз головой, удержавшись за края в последнюю секунду, и переключает внимание на жалобы Салли Донован.

Его команда терпеть не может Шерлока, и с этим приходится мириться: выслушивать бесконечные препирательства подчинённых с Холмсом, разбираться в том, кто и кого обидел или оскорбил, наказывать наиболее виноватых. Грегори чувствует себя скорее воспитателем в детском саду, чем полицейским. Салли тараторит про какую-то экспертизу, на которой без каких бы то ни было аргументов настаивает Шерлок и которая, по словам Филиппа, совсем не нужна. Грег скребёт по уже отросшей со вчерашнего утра щетине ногтями и устало кивает на предложение позвать Холмса, чтобы разобраться в проблеме.

От Салли проще отделаться, согласившись с её требованиями или предложениями. Грегори усмехается: как будто кто-то сможет вытащить Шерлока из подвала, пока он там всё не обыщет. С их знакомства прошло почти десять лет, а Холмс остался таким же сумасбродным, непосредственным и эксцентричным, каким был в двадцать три, когда их пути впервые пересеклись. Правда, он почти перестал принимать наркотики и остался таким же гениальным и удивительным. И если первое еще признают, то второе обычно просто упускают из вида, словно Шерлок не человек, а робот. Сам Грег заметил его яркую индивидуальность еще тогда.

Отдав несколько указаний по поводу опроса свидетелей и подписав собранные криминалистами материалы, он ждёт, когда Холмс успокоится, перестав задирать уже близкого к срыву Андерсона, и подойдёт к нему, на ходу объясняя случившееся в этом доме. Грегори еле справляется с желанием рассмеяться, когда Филипп пытается ударить Шерлока, а тот, изящно отступив назад, уворачивается и подставляет ему подножку.

— Ты невыносим, — бросает Грегори, когда Шерлок всё же приближается к нему, уже открыв рот, чтобы извергнуть поток малоприятных откровений как об убитом (явно баловавшемся наркотиками), так и об убийце, наверняка оставившем след, который мог заметить только он.

— А вы идиоты, — тут же огрызается Холмс, неприязненно глядя на него. Лестрейд закатывает глаза — мастерски, ведь учился у профессионала — и хмыкает, пропуская оскорбление мимо ушей.

— Сколько еще ты будешь доводить Андерсона до белого каления? Он хороший специалист. — Грег несильно хлопает его по плечу, стирая пыль и осыпавшуюся побелку с плеча и рукава пальто. Шерлок тут же отдёргивает руку, не желая быть замеченным в чём-то подобном: в близком контакте с ним или в неаккуратности — Грегори не смог бы ответить.

— Он тупица каких мало. Удивительно, что он работает именно у _тебя_! — возмущается Холмс, игнорируя его насмешливый взгляд.

— Я же идиот. Какой начальник, такие и подчинённые, — подтрунивает над ним Лестрейд и, крепко ухватив за плечо, разворачивает его к служебной машине. — А теперь ты поедешь в отдел и напишешь всё, что тут узнал. По пунктам. — Он цокает языком, прерывая готовые сорваться с губ Шерлока возражения, и жёстко отрезает, с трудом сдерживая улыбку при взгляде на его помрачневшее лицо: — Иначе, если ты сейчас бросишь мне в лицо несколько десятков фактов и уедешь в неизвестном направлении, в течение полугода не подойдёшь ни к одному делу нашего отдела, я тебе обещаю.

Несколько секунд Шерлок угрюмо молчит, а затем, так и не сказав ни слова, разворачивается и идёт в сторону служебных машин, выбирая, конечно, ту самую, в которой уже разместились Салли и Андерсон.

«Сколько же в тебе вредности», — усмехается Грегори и садится в свою машину. В этот раз он чувствует себя победителем.

И это длится ровно до тех пор, пока через два часа не открывается дверь, впуская в кабинет необычайно довольного Шерлока. Скрипят петли, которые давно стоило бы смазать, скрежещет защёлка замка, и Грег бросает на визитёра подозрительный взгляд.

— Разве ты еще не дома?

— Как видишь, — пожимает плечами Шерлок, приближаясь к его столу осторожными мягкими шагами, словно боится спугнуть жертву.

— Я тебя больше не держу. Езжай, — Грегори делает вид, что совсем не озабочен его странным поведением. На что проницательный Шерлок только улыбается и, подойдя вплотную к столу и оказавшись с Грегом почти лицом к лицу, говорит:

— Мне показалось, что ты сегодня был расстроен моим поведением на месте преступления.

Удивлённый взгляд говорит лучше любых слов, но Холмс ждёт его ответа. И, кашлянув, Лестрейд уточняет:

— Обычно тебя это мало волнует. К чему ты ведёшь?

— Думаю, что тебе следовало бы меня наказать, — нагло улыбается Шерлок, присаживаясь на край его стола. Грегори теряет дар речи и бросает быстрый взгляд на дверь, тут же вспоминая, что Холмс закрыл её на замок.

— О боги, Шерлок! Ну не на работе же! Езжай домой.

Тот лишь качает головой и склоняется к нему, останавливаясь буквально в дюйме от его лица. А затем, облизнувшись, провоцирует, касаясь его носа своим.

Вставая из-за стола, Грегори молится о том, чтобы Шерлок хотя бы вёл себя тише обычного, и, схватив за лацканы расстёгнутого пальто, резко тянет его на себя.


	2. Помнить тебя таким

Пули угодили на несколько сантиметров левее, выбив из кирпичной кладки красную пыль и мелкое каменистое крошево. Бросившийся к стрелявшему раньше остальных Холмс, как обычно, стремился сделать всё сам и чуть не попал под удар — хорошо, что они были еще слишком далеко. Лестрейд побежал следом, на ходу доставая пистолет. Послышалось еще несколько выстрелов, и оба пригнулись.

— Да почему ты вечно так рвёшься делать всё один? — не выдержав, рявкнул Грегори, в перерыве между очередями хватая Шерлока за шкирку и дёргая за удачно подвернувшийся угол здания, чтобы защитить от разошедшегося в пьяном угаре и стрелявшего по всему, что попадалось ему на глаза, преступника.

— Потому что вы слишком медленные, неповоротливые. Лестрейд, вы не можете, поняв, кто виноват, бежать за ним. Вам нужны доказательства, страховка, чтобы никто не придрался, — выплюнул Шерлок и отвернулся от него, несильно стукнувшись затылком об стену.

— А что нужно тебе?

Он растерянно смотрел на Грегори несколько долгих секунд, а потом, когда тот уже не ждал ответа, тихо сказал:

— Мне нужно, чтобы список погибших из-за моих медлительности или недогадливости не увеличивался каждый раз на несколько пунктов.

За их спинами послышались крики, а затем звуки возни — прибыла спецгруппа быстрого реагирования. Стрелка́ отправили в отдел к Лестрейду: его ожидал допрос с пристрастием.

Грег повернулся к Шерлоку, еще минуту назад стоявшему рядом, но тот уже был в десятке метров от него у самой дороги и останавливал кэб. На секунду Холмс оглянулся, словно почувствовав его взгляд, и, неуверенно кивнув, исчез в тёплом нутре автомобиля. Грегори выдохнул и позволил себе мимолётно улыбнуться: в этот раз всё закончилось хорошо.

Слова Шерлока всё еще крутились в голове, но он постарался отгородиться от них: Грег, как и все служители правопорядка, был связан правилами. Холмс, наоборот, свободен от них и мог говорить подобное. Лестрейд — нет. Но почему тогда именно эта странная фраза казалась неизмеримо верной и правильной?

Думать об этом не хотелось. Как и о том, что Шерлок впервые открылся перед ним — так неожиданно и полно. Видеть его с этой стороны было странно и очень заманчиво. Только Грег знал, что это был единичный случай, потому и распыляться смысла не было. Объект его мыслей этого точно бы не оценил.

Спустя пару недель Грегори уже почти забыл об этом коротком разговоре, но вмешался случай.

У них на руках оказалась серия из трёх (пока!) жестоких убийств молодых женщин в Сити. Все были зарезаны в своих апартаментах. Привлечённый к этому делу Шерлок уже двое суток носился по Лондону, как заведённый, так как время поджимало: менее чем через шесть часов убийца должен был напасть снова, как явно следовало из психологического профиля и подробного анализа предыдущих преступлений.

Немыслимыми усилиями Холмс смог ухватиться за почти прозрачную улику и раскрутить весь клубок, приведя их к дому следующей жертвы. В этот раз ждать было некогда, судебный ордер мог стоить жизни невиновной женщины, и Лестрейд решил, что, если будет нужно, ответит за нарушение протокола своей головой.

Ворвавшись в квартиру под звуки борьбы, они спугнули преступника, выпрыгнувшего в окно — не помешал даже второй этаж. Шерлок, бросив быстрый взгляд на потерпевшую и определив отсутствие серьёзных повреждений, кинулся за ним. Выругавшись и попросив девушку ждать остальную команду и медиков, Грегори поспешил следом и только истинным чудом приземлился на асфальт без серьёзных травм. Пальто Холмса развевалось впереди.

Подскочив к нему, Лестрейд понял, что преступник каким-то образом смог уйти от них и спрятаться в путанном узле переулков, что переплетались как раз за домом, где чуть не произошло четвёртое убийство. Шерлок зло топнул ногой и сжал кулаки, пытаясь подавить волну разочарования и экстренно составляя в уме возможные маршруты побега убийцы.

Внезапно справа послышался громкий скрежет, в Шерлока полетела крышка от мусорного бака, а на Грегори бросилась тёмная фигура. Повалив его на землю, преступник замахнулся — в свете фонаря сверкнул нож. В этот момент безоружный Шерлок напал на убийцу, столкнув его с Грега, и нож не попал в цель, лишь чуть разрезав кожу на плече.

Лестрейд, тут же вскочив на колени и подхватив выроненный пистолет, увидел лишь клубок их тел. Снова выругавшись, он понял, что не сможет выстрелить без уверенности, что не попадёт в Холмса, и поспешил к нему на помощь. Оказавшись над дерущимися в миг, когда преступник оказался сверху, Грег одним ударом рукояти пистолета по затылку вырубил его и, скинув безвольное тело с Шерлока, помог тому подняться.

Развернув его лицом к свету, Грегори увидел глубокий порез в районе ключиц. Шерлок недовольно прижал ладонь к ране, закрывая её от чужого взгляда.

— Врачей сюда! Есть раненные! — закричал Лестрейд, слыша приглушённый, приближавшийся к ним гул торопливого бега. — Шерлок!

— Это не смертельно, Лестрейд!

— Что… Зачем ты это сделал? Я бы справился сам, — растерянно спросил Грег, переводя взгляд ему на лицо и стараясь не допускать мысли, что сейчас мог бы уже смотреть на мёртвого Холмса. Тот нетерпеливо пожал плечами, словно ему был неприятен его вопрос. Но Грегори не собирался отступать и уже открыл было рот, чтобы надавить, как в переулок вбежала Салли и один из парамедиков, а за ними еще пара человек из его отдела.

Рану Грега фельдшер обработал так быстро, как смог под тяжёлым взглядом, а Шерлоком занялась его коллега. Лестрейд изредка бросал взгляды в его сторону и спокойно выдыхал, потому что Холмс был в своём репертуаре: сначала доводил медика, затем Салли, а потом и Диммока, которому не посчастливилось уточнять у него детали случившегося.

Когда Грегори наконец направился в его сторону, Шерлок пытался скрыться с островка, окружённого автомобилями Скотланд-Ярда, с только ему известными изяществом и непринуждённостью — словно его тут никогда и не было.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — фраза заставила Шерлока замереть на месте. Несколько мгновений он так и стоял спиной к Грегу, но затем смилостивился и повернулся.

— Зачем тебе мой ответ?

— Нам еще не раз работать вместе.

— И всё? — в его голосе Грегори послышалась нотка разочарования, но верить в подобное было бы смешно, и он отогнал эту мысль.

— Шерлок!

Холмс угрюмо посмотрел на него и, склонив голову набок, ответил, явно чувствуя себя неуютно:

— Я не хотел помнить тебя таким, — и, видя недоумение на лице Лестрейда, уточнил: — Мёртвым. И не хотел увеличивать свой список твоим именем. Это было бы просто… глупо, — саркастично закончил он, возвращая собеседника на землю.

— Шерлок…

— Всё, хватит! Я не собираюсь каяться тебе во всех грехах, — прервал он Грегори. Но тот устало вздохнул и коротко коснулся его плеча.

— Я хотел сказать «спасибо».

В глазах Шерлока на миг что-то изменилось, а потом всё стало по-прежнему. Грег даже не смог бы сказать, не привиделось ли это ему. Но вот Шерлок улыбнулся, без издёвки, снисходительности или самодовольства. Улыбнулся так, словно они теперь знали только им двоим ведомую тайну. И этот мрачный, неприятный, обречённый мир в одно мгновение стал лучше. И Грег улыбнулся в ответ.


	3. У него кто-то есть?

В первый раз этот вопрос вызвал у него растерянность и скрытую тревогу.

— Интересно, у него кто-то есть? — задумчиво спросил Джон Ватсон у Грегори, глядя на ползающего в углу заброшенного склада и выискивающего зацепки Шерлока.

Они стояли невдалеке, но Холмс их точно не слышал. Грег невозмутимо пожал плечами и посмотрел на Джона, прикидывая причину, по которой был задан вопрос. Ватсон с его красноречивыми взглядами на всех свободных девушек в отделе Лестрейда менее всего походил на мужчину, интересовавшегося другими мужчинами, но он мог желать эксперимента или попросту влюбиться в Шерлока.

«Пожалуй, живя с Шерлоком, нельзя хоть немного не влюбиться в него», — подумал Грегори.

— Ты знаешь его дольше, — пояснил Джон, видимо, восприняв пожатие плеч как ответ. — Он иногда уходит куда-то по вечерам, изредка не приходит ночевать. Но с его жизнью, постоянными расследованиями и встречами с клиентами и информаторами ничего нельзя сказать наверняка.

Он прикусил губу и снова обратил внимание на Шерлока. Тот что-то втолковывал Салли, и Грегори чувствовал, что та сейчас же побежит жаловаться к нему. Но Донован лишь фыркнула и демонстративно закатила глаза, но кивнула и пошла в сторону криминалистов. Лестрейд выдохнул, осознав, что в этот раз пронесло, и тоже вновь посмотрел на Холмса. Тот в этот же момент обернулся и на пару секунд встретился с ним взглядом, а затем вновь переключился на найденные им улики.

— А это так важно? — спросил Грегори, легонько пихая Джона в бок. Ватсон в свою очередь пожал плечами.

— Да нет. Просто хочется знать о нём побольше. Он сам ведь ничего не рассказывает, пока это не станет нужным для дела.

— Может, он просто еще не привык к тебе? — Грег улыбнулся и подмигнул Джону. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и рассеянно протянул:

— Может быть. Только когда уже привыкнет? Мы четыре месяца живём под одной крышей.

— Мы работаем с ним десять лет. Думаю, этого знания достаточно, чтобы повысить твою самооценку, — усмехнулся Грегори и махнул рукой Андерсону, чтобы тот подошёл к нему.

Джон хмыкнул и кивнул, а затем, окликнутый Шерлоком, оставил его одного. Грег с любопытством проводил его взглядом, а затем переключил своё внимание на подошедшего к нему Андерсона.

Во второй раз подобный вопрос его скорее раздосадовал.

— Грег, ты не знаешь, у него есть кто-то? — поинтересовалась Молли Хупер, стоя рядом с ним в дверях секционного зала, пока Шерлок осматривал тело жертвы.

Она была как всегда невзрачной и немного усталой. Грегори покачал головой и неясно развёл руками. Молли кивнула и грустно улыбнулась.

— Я тоже не уверена, но мне кажется, что есть. Ну не может такой мужчина быть один, правда? — она не отводила от Шерлока глаз, а тот не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме формы синяков на теле убитого.

Грегори кинул быстрый взгляд в его сторону и снова посмотрел на Молли. Милая, аккуратная, но совершенно не претенциозная и какая-то блёклая — она всё равно из года в год надеялась, что сможет завоевать сердце Шерлока, хотя каждый встречный говорил ей, что ждать Холмса — это чистый идиотизм.

Грег растерянно взъерошил волосы на затылке. Ему было немного жаль Молли, но он знал, что ничем не сможет ей помочь, даже если солжёт.

— Пожалуй, ты права, — согласился он наконец, опять глядя на Шерлока. Молли кивнула и тяжело вздохнула — ей было не привыкать выслушивать вещи и похуже.

Шерлок же через пару секунд поднял голову и поманил Грегори к себе, очевидно собираясь что-то показать. Лестрейд быстро улыбнулся Молли, словно извиняясь, и поспешил к Холмсу под холодный свет прожектора над одним из столов — у них было еще слишком много дел, чтобы растягивать осмотр на полдня.

В третий раз этот вопрос его попросту рассмешил.

— Инспектор, у Шерлока кто-то есть? — миролюбиво поинтересовался во время их еженедельной встречи Майкрофт Холмс, отпивая из тонкостенной чайной чашечки. Грегори чуть не поперхнулся и с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— Неожиданный вопрос, мистер Холмс, — всё же ответил он, едва прокашлявшись. Тот приподнял одну бровь.

— Вы проводите с моим братом намного больше времени, чем любой его знакомый. Вам ли не знать этого, инспектор? — Майкрофт с вызовом посмотрел на него, и Грегори пожал плечами — кажется, это начинало входить в его привычку при таких вопросах.

— С Джоном он проводит не меньше времени, мистер Холмс. И потом, мы не друзья с Шерлоком.

Холмс отпил еще немного чая и согласно склонил голову набок, как делал и его брат, признавая правоту собеседника.

— Хорошо, инспектор. Но если вы всё же что-то узнаете, дайте знать. Родители переживают, знаете ли, — заметил он, встав из-за стола и отметив этим окончание встречи, и протянул Грегу руку.

Тот ответственно кивнул, еле сдерживая смешок, и даже закашлялся, чтобы того и гляди не захохотать. Этот разговор выглядел совершенно глупым и донельзя странным.

Вечером того же дня он разогревал оставшийся со вчера ужин, когда входная дверь его квартиры открылась и захлопнулась с тихим скрипом. Грегори улыбнулся и выключил газ под сковородой, а затем достал из шкафа еще одну тарелку. Через минуту он почувствовал, как его пояс обхватили холодные руки, а не менее холодный нос коснулся шеи. Улыбнувшись, он положил одну ладонь на руки, сцепленные в замок у него на животе, а другой принялся накладывать ужин.

— Привет. Хочешь есть? — поинтересовался Грег, не оборачиваясь.

Нос в ответ потёрся об его шею, а затем этого же места коснулись тёплые сухие губы, после чего объятие было разорвано.

— Съешь хотя бы немного, — попросил Грегори, поворачиваясь и держа в каждой руке по тарелке с разогретым карри и острым рисом из ресторанчика по соседству.

Шерлок усмехнулся и согласно кивнул, забирая одну из них и садясь за стол. Грегори разместился напротив него.

— Как дела с той серией в Сити? — спросил через несколько минут Шерлок, утолив голод и теперь нехотя ковыряясь в тарелке. Грегори улыбнулся и отправил в рот кусочек курицы.

— Не подтвердилась. Убийцу поймали.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Шерлок и подпёр подбородок замком из пальцев. — Нет никакого сложного дела? — с надеждой уточнил он, и Грег с лёгкой улыбкой покачал головой. Не было смысла говорить ему, что подобному надо радоваться: Шерлок не радовался скучным делам и спокойствию, он жаждал работы для ума.

— У меня есть кое-что другое. — Он напрягся, мгновенно замерев. Грегори только покачал головой. — Расслабься, Шерлок. Все вокруг спрашивают, есть ли у тебя кто-нибудь. Джон, Молли…

— И? — перебил его Шерлок, явно не понимая причину, по которой этот факт стоил бы его внимания.

— Майкрофт, — продолжил, как ни в чём ни бывало, Грег.

— Даже он? — усмехнулся Холмс и хитро улыбнулся. Лестрейд кивнул, отправив последнюю вилку риса в рот. — И что ты сказал?

— Предложил спросить у Джона, что будет проблематично, ведь тот сам спрашивал у меня не далее, как позавчера, а еще уточнил, что мы с тобой не друзья, — насмешливо рассказал Грегори и вытянул ноги под столом, задев колено Шерлока и потеревшись об него своим. Тот улыбнулся и облизнул губы.

— И ведь не солгал, — засмеялся Шерлок, вставая и подходя к нему.

Грег вскинул голову и посмотрел на него. Шерлок, облокотившись о край стола, вытер уголок его рта, размазав соус, а затем склонился и поцеловал это же место, слизнув пятнышко и заставив Грегори улыбнуться. Выпрямившись, Шерлок потянул его за руку прочь из кухни.

— Забавно, как долго еще Майкрофт не будет замечать очевидного? — протянул Шерлок, когда оказался прижат к стене телом Грегори. Тот лишь фыркнул ему шею и поцеловал за ухом. Но Холмс несогласно вздохнул, заставив его отвлечься.

— Тебе важно его мнение? — спросил Грег, оторвавшись и посмотрев ему в глаза. Шерлок пожал плечами и покачал головой.

— Тебе самому не надоело скрываться? За столько лет.

— А ты этого хочешь? — заинтересованный Грег прищурился, и Шерлок улыбнулся, обнимая его за пояс:

— Может быть. Надо же дать всем интересующимся ответ на их вопрос.

Грегори не успел ничего ответить, потому что Шерлок в тот же миг начал целовать его, крепко прижимая к себе.

Впрочем, ответ был не так уж и важен. Он сам был готов на всё. Решение всегда оставалось за Шерлоком.


	4. Говорят...

О Грегори Лестрейде говорят многое.

Кто-то считает его умницей и отличным парнем, который всегда поможет и поддержит, стоит лишь намекнуть, а иногда не нужно и этого. Кто-то — работягой и настоящим профессионалом: многие идут к нему за дружеской подсказкой, если заходят в тупик. Кто-то — чересчур обычным и к тому же слишком мягким по отношению к подчинённым, они не понимают, за что именно окружающие любят инспектора.

Но все в один голос заявляют, что его встреча с Шерлоком Холмсом — огромная ошибка. Да, этот любитель изредка даёт неплохие советы, но намного чаще хамит, ведёт себя нагло и надменно, провоцирует команду Лестрейда и его самого и вообще ведёт себя на удивление неприятно. Кроме того, благодаря Холмсу, Грегори постоянно получает от начальства нагоняи и выговоры за привлечение постороннего к расследованиям своего отдела.

Лестрейд в ответ молчит, никогда не реагируя ни на одну из точек зрения, постоянно высказываемых ему знакомыми и сослуживцами. Он благодарно кивает на похвалу, но упорно игнорирует все наветы и «добрые советы» в отношении Шерлока.

О Шерлоке Холмсе говорят абсолютно разное.

Кто-то считает его гением, могущим изменить наклон земной оси, чтобы сделать всё по-своему. Кто-то — очень умным человеком, который пока просто не сталкивался с тем, что ему не по зубам. Кто-то — заносчивым гордецом с высоким интеллектом, жуткими манерами и крайним пренебрежением к общественному мнению. Кто-то — обманщиком и лицемером, танцующим польку на людских бедах.

Но все считают, что если в чём-то, помимо мозгов и связей, Холмсу и повезло, так это в знакомстве с Грегори Лестрейдом, который снова и снова кладёт свою голову на плаху, но всё равно зовёт его на место преступления, игнорируя угрозы начальства. Но в то же время они считают, что Шерлоку нужно помогать инспектору как можно реже, иначе он скоро превратится в ярдовскую гончую и растеряет все свои навыки.

Шерлок никогда не комментирует свой тандем с Грегори и откровенно скучает, когда речь заходит об этом. Он всегда сам делает выбор: играть в этот раз с судьбой или нет, помогать или нет. И ни одно чужое мнение ему в этом не помощник.

Когда Холмса и Лестрейда видят вместе, то сразу начинают шептаться, гадая, какое именно дело они расследуют в этот раз и сколько часов сегодня продержится инспектор, прежде чем взорвётся из-за несного поведения своего консультанта. Говорят, что рекорд Грегори — шестнадцать часов, что, по словам приближённого к Шерлоку источника, не удавалось даже его брату.

Но все эти обсуждающие и обвиняющие слишком слепы и зашорены, чтобы увидеть главное — никто и никогда не заметит того, что составляет суть отношений косультирующего детектива и старшего детектива инспектора.

Как бледнеет Лестрейд, когда ему докладывают о том, что Холмс снова пострадал при аресте преступника или же уехал по сброшенному несколько минут назад адресу в одиночку.

Как глаза Шерлока лучатся удовольствием и симпатией, когда они с Грегори вместе уходят из Скотланд-Ярда, обсуждая зацепившие обоих детали дела.

Как Лестрейд, разъярённый из-за давления начальства и зверского характера преступлений, в один миг теряет весь запал и расслабленно выдыхает, стоит Холмсу коснуться его руки своей, пока никто из команды этого не видит.

Как Грегори улыбается, любуясь тонкими морщинками вокруг глаз Шерлока, который смеётся, в очередной раз предполагая, какие именно теории строят подчинённые Лестрейда, видевшие сурового босса ведущего своего консультанта на разбор полётов в кабинет.

Как Холмс и Лестрейд, вышедшие из ресторана, задумчиво стоят у остановившегося кэба, что должен отвезти Шерлока домой, и никак не могут расстаться, придумывая глупейшие поводы продлить разговор еще на полминуты.

Как Грегори блаженно жмурится, слыша звяканье посуды и чувствуя аромат кофе, проникающий из кухни в щель между полом и плотно закрытой дверью спальни, и откидывается обратно на подушки, которые пахнут Шерлоком.

Люди всегда видят не то, что есть на самом деле, и говорят совсем не то, что стоило бы. И в этом _их_ проблема, а не тех, о ком они говорят. Шерлок о них даже не задумывается, а Грегори просто плевать на досужие россказни.

Наверное, в этом и состоит секрет их счастья. А люди… Пусть говорят.


	5. Помощь

— … потому что я вижу, что вы не принимаете к сведению все вынесенные ранее предупреждения, старший детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Считаю единственно возможным отстранить вас от работы в вашем отделе, понизить в должности с занесением выговора в личное дело и временно перевести в канцелярию, — закончил длинную и бессмысленную по большей части речь суперинтендант Николс, являвшийся непосредственным начальником Грегори, а затем добавил: — У вас есть вопросы, Лестрейд?

Тот тяжело вздохнул, но промолчал, не считая возможным оправдываться в том, что сделал. Он полагал, что действовал правильно, а потому поступил бы именно так снова, если бы наступила такая необходимость. Стоявший рядом Шерлок, уже отпущенный фельдшером парамедиков, пошевелился, и Грегори вскинул голову. Холмс вздёрнул подбородок и явно намеревался начать возмущаться. Лестрейд дёрнул его за рукав, но это не возымело эффекта, так как Холмс уже запустил программу «убить взглядом и парой слов», и это было необратимо.

— У меня есть вопрос, если позволите, — холодно заметил он, глядя на суперинтенданта с еле скрываемым презрением. Шерлок не терпел почти всех в отделе Грега, кроме него самого и еще пары человек, которые неведомым образом научились работать с ним и не раздражать его. Но этого человека, суперинтенданта Николса, Шерлок ощутимо ненавидел: за некомпетентность, тупую упёртость и нежелание следовать веяниям прогресса, а еще за то, что постоянно пытался заставить Грегори перестать работать с ним.

Суперинтендант недовольно посмотрел на него и сложил руки на груди. Шерлок воспринял это как согласие.

— Разве спасение жизней обычных жителей Лондона не является обязанностью ваших подчинённых, господин суперинтендант? — сухо поинтересовался он, не глядя на Лестрейда, явно чувствовавшего себя не в своей тарелке и желавшего покинуть кабинет начальника как можно скорее.

Николс был удивлён вопросом, а потому даже не смог удержать на лице маску самодовольства. Шерлок довольно хмыкнул, и это услышал Грегори.

— Безусловно является, — кивнул Николс, не понимая, к чему ведёт Холмс. И тот довольно улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Тогда почему вы накладываете на исполнившего свои обязанности и свой долг старшего детектива-инспектора Лестрейда санкции? Лестрейд спас мне жизнь, нарушив протокол и ворвавшись в дом подозреваемого без ордера как раз в тот момент, когда преступник хотел выстрелить мне в голову. Так вы награждаете офицеров, отлично несущих свою службу, господин суперинтендант? — с каждым словом в голос Шерлока вливалось всё больше яда, и под конец им можно было отравить весь Скотланд-Ярд.

Николс задохнулся от возмущения, несколько секунд помедлив с ответом. Холмс смотрел на него с издёвкой во взгляде, и тот тут же взорвался:

— Лестрейд не имел права допускать вас, Холмс, до расследования этого дела и всех остальных! Вы вообще не имеете права здесь находиться!

— Лестрейд не допускал меня. Я действовал вопреки его запрету и во исполнении собственного плана. Лестрейд лишь спас меня, когда я не рассчитал силы и оказался в опасном положении, из которого, не будь его, я не смог бы выбраться. Он должен быть представлен к награде, а не понижен в должности и списан в архив к вашим бумажным крысам, — парировал Шерлок, жёстко отметая все его аргументы. Николс побагровел и был готов убить его голыми руками, но знал, что после этого работать он сможет только в тюрьме, а то не доживёт и до неё — за Холмсом стояли страшные люди.

— Пошёл вон! — заорал суперинтендант, указывая пальцем сначала на Шерлока, а затем на дверь. Тот и бровью не повёл, смерив его уничижительным взглядом.

— Не нервничайте так, господин суперинтендант, — усмехнулся Холмс и наконец посмотрел на недовольного его вмешательством Лестрейда. Тот поджал губы, но молчал, предоставляя ему самому решать проблему, созданную им же. — Полагаю, вы уже изменили своё решение по поводу понижения инспектора в должности и отстранения его от работы. Ведь иначе может нагрянуть проверка всех ваших отделов на соответствие офицеров занимаемым ими должностям. А вам бы этого не хотелось, — резонно закончил Шерлок и направился к двери под оглушающее молчание обалдевшего Николса. — Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, — напоследок обернулся Холмс и встретился взглядом с разъярённым суперинтендантом.

— Вы больше не получите доступа ни к одному делу! — закричал Николс, пытаясь запугать Шерлока. Но тот лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Это решать не вам и даже не вашему начальнику, — припечатал Шерлок и вышел из кабинета, слыша отборную ругань, а следом за ней: «Возвращайтесь к работе, Лестрейд. И чтобы я вас не видел всю неделю!».

Улыбнувшись, Холмс отошёл подальше от кабинета Николса и прислонился к стене. Рёбра, по которым пришлось несколько ударов преступника поламывало, но в целом состояние было вполне сносным. Он вспомнил жгучую злость на лице Грегори, когда тот несколько раз ударил подозреваемого перед тем, как его увели, которая сменилась страхом и сочувствием, когда он опустился перед ним на колени и, осмотрев ссадины на лице, аккуратно проверил, целы ли рёбра.

— Что это было? — послышался за его спиной голос Лестрейда, и Холмс резко развернулся на каблуках.

— Ты недоволен?

— За меня не нужно заступаться. Я действительно нарушил протокол задержания и должен был понести наказание, — Грегори говорил уверенно и спокойно, не злясь, но и не улыбаясь. Он верил в то, что утверждал. Шерлок фыркнул.

— Наказание за то, что не дал мне умереть там?

— Наказание за то, что недосмотрел за тобой и что вообще позволил тебе влезть в это дело.

Несколько секунд они упрямо смотрели друг на друга, проверяя, кто окажется слабее и первым отведёт глаза. Неожиданно это сделал Шерлок, и Грегори удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Извини, — слово было настолько тихим, что если бы Лестрейд не смотрел на Холмса, то и не услышал бы его.

— Я рад, что ты в относительном порядке. И я бы сделал это еще раз, несмотря на санкции, озвученные Николсом.

Шерлок вновь посмотрел на него и благодарно кивнул. Грегори немного помялся, а потом всё же спросил:

— Почему ты это сделал? Зачем вмешался и заступился за меня?

— Ты сам этого не сделал, пришлось мне.

— Это было необязательно. Да и вообще странно, — признался Лестрейд, а потом добавил: — Но спасибо.

Шерлок пожал плечами и заметил, как само собой разумеющееся:

— Ты бы не принял помощь ни от кого другого, от того же Майкрофта. Хотя я мог бы попросить его исправить положение.

Грегори кивнул, признавая его правоту. Ему не хотелось даже представлять, что именно он был бы должен старшему из братьев Холмс, если бы принял его помощь. С Шерлоком всё было намного проще и понятнее: он вообще никогда не вёл счёт услугам или просьбам. Сам всегда легко соглашался помочь и просил о помощи, если на самом деле нуждался в этом. Это называется дружбой, и Грегори был рад, что Шерлок спустя многие годы наконец это понял.

— Ну, а что ты сам будешь делать? Николс ведь действительно попытается перекрыть тебе доступ к делам и расследованиям.

Шерлок покачал головой и хмыкнул:

— Попрошу Майкрофта приструнить его, если не смогу разобраться сам. Мне проще принять его помощь, чем тебе. Ну и потом, меня он не сможет сделать пожизненным рабом, а вот тебя… — засмеялся он, глядя на ухмыляющегося Грегори. И внезапно предложил: — Может, поужинаем?

Грег пару секунд размышлял, не шутка ли это, но, заметив ожидание в глазах Шерлока, кивнул и махнул в сторону своего кабинета.

— Я не против. Только заберу куртку и папку с отчётом.

Холмс улыбнулся и, запахнув пальто, первым двинулся в указанном направлении.


	6. Шрамы

Июльское солнце слишком жаркое с самого утра. Лучи преломляются об оконное стекло и находят своё пристанище прямо на спине Шерлока. Он недовольно морщится (слишком жарко!), но не делает ничего, чтобы изменить это. Он лежит, раскинувшись поперёк постели, измятой после бурного очень раннего утреннего секса, и собирается пролежать так до тех пор, пока на улице не будет хоть немного прохладнее. И никакие аргументы не убедят его в обратном, он уверен…

На короткое мгновение спины касаются холодные ладони, а выступающий седьмой позвонок целуют влажные губы, от чего Шерлок жмурится и блаженно улыбается.

— Поднимайся, соня. Ты хотел поехать со мной в участок и помочь с новым делом, — шепчет Грег ему на ухо, целует в щеку и встаёт с кровати, нежно погладив его поясницу, намеренно не касаясь шрамов, пересекающих спину в нескольких местах и украшающих её со времён скитаний Шерлока в погоне за людьми Мориарти.

Нет, Грег в каком-то роде даже фетишист: ночами он снова и снова находит в этих белёсых шершавых отметинах что-то возбуждающее и даже упоительное. Он ласкает их пальцами, водя самыми кончиками от начала к концу и обратно, а иногда и губами, исследуя каждый бугорок и неровность на спине Шерлока. Больше всего же Грегу нравится прочерчивать каждый шрам языком, доводя того до дрожи, нетерпеливого скулежа и предоргазменного состояния. О да, Грег это может, и ему безумно нравится затем смотреть в глаза Шерлока и ловить абсолютно расфокусированный, пьяный взгляд, какой раньше он видел очень давно, когда Холмс еще позволял себе являться на место преступления под кайфом.

Но при свете дня Грег никогда не позволяет себе прикасаться к ним, и Шерлоку даже любопытно, почему он так поступает.

Он резко переворачивается, чтобы можно было посмотреть на собеседника, застёгивающего в этот момент свежую рубашку, и задаёт вопрос:

— Когда ты их видишь, то никогда не касаешься. Испытываешь неловкость или брезгливость? Я не понимаю.

Грег удивлённо молчит, глядя на него, качает головой, вновь садится на постель, кладя ладонь Шерлоку на живот и поглаживая гладкую кожу, опять же, не дотрагиваясь до следа от выстрела Мэри. «Как предсказуемо!» — фыркает про себя тот, но сдерживается и даже не уклоняется от ласки.

— Какая глупость, Шерлок! Странно слышать от тебя подобную ерунду, — тихо отвечает Грег, по-прежнему поглаживая его, как котёнка. И это начинает раздражать Шерлока: он поджимает губы и сбрасывает руку со своего живота. Подозрительно прищуривается и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Тогда в чём причина?

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я обязательно касался твоих шрамов днём?

— Мне нужно знать, почему ты этого _не делаешь_. Никогда — днём.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга, а затем Грег, вздохнув и плюнув на только что надетую рубашку, которая обязательно помнётся, ложится рядом с ним и накрывает ладонью немного кривоватый овал — след от пули. Шерлок вздрагивает, но смотрит на него по-прежнему холодно.

— Мне казалось, что тебе самому некомфортно, когда я это делаю, даже ночью. Но ты позволяешь, потому что думаешь, будто это лишь игра. Днём всё кажется острее и жёстче, потому что мы видим, что именно творим.

— Я не стесняюсь своих шрамов. Они не являются важной частью меня, это лишь внешнее несущественное явление, — Шерлок говорит холодно, размеренно, и Грегу кажется, что он и сам до конца не верит в то, что вылетает из его полных и красных после долгих поцелуев губ.

— Тогда почему тебя это так волнует? — мягко усмехается он и склоняется над ним, чтобы через пару мгновений накрыть неровный шрам на груди губами и провести языком по самому краю, обведя все неровности и заставив Шерлока подавиться несказанными колкостями. — Боже, да тебя ведёт от этого еще сильнее, чем меня, — задумчиво тянет Грег, оторвавшись от его груди, и наблюдает за вновь наполовину возбуждённым любовником, пытающимся отыскать остроумный ответ на его последние слова, но пока имеющим возможность только облизывать губы и призывно смотреть на него.

— Меня интересует, не являешься ли ты на самом деле фетишистом, затащившим меня в постель лишь из-за изъянов в моей внешности, — ухмыляется, наконец, Шерлок, резко прекратив поцелуй. Грег хрипло смеётся, ему всё еще не хватает воздуха:

— Это кто кого еще затащил… — А затем выдыхает и говорит абсолютно серьёзно: — Ты идеален. Всё, что кажется тебе изъяном и несовершенством, делает тебя лишь еще невероятнее. Кажется, в одну из ночей я сойду с ума от того, что чувствую к тебе, — тихо добавляет Грег, немного помедлив и внимательно следя за приятно поражённым Шерлоком, смотрящим на него с большим удивлением.

— Неизвестно еще, кто будет первым, при твоих-то стараниях, — неловко шутит Шерлок, но Грег видит, что он почти смущён, чего никогда не бывает с Холмсом по определению. А спустя несколько секунд Шерлок прижимается к нему вплотную и шепчет так тихо (будто его может услышать кто-то еще), что Грег слышит это лишь чудом: — Я весь в твоём распоряжении. И мне это нравится.

Еле сдержавшись от того, чтобы снова не стащить с себя рубашку и не остаться с ним в постели на весь день, Грег просто обнимает Шерлока и с упоением гладит его по спине, от чего тот прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, а затем коротко целует его, слишком быстро, почти задорно для его возраста, вскакивает с кровати и протягивает к нему руки.

— Вечером я учту твои слова, — хищно улыбнувшись, обещает Грег, и Шерлок низко, слишком сексуально смеётся и снова откидывается на подушки. — Но сейчас мы едем в участок.

— Я могу раскрыть это дело прямо отсюда, — приоткрыв один глаз, заявляет Шерлок, глядя, как Грег оправляет помявшийся воротник. Тот лишь усмехается и качает головой, а затем подмигивает, заметив, что Холмс следит за ним.

— Можешь, но кто тогда сегодня будет доводить Андерсона до белого каления? — он изо всех сил пытается подавить смешок, который рвётся из него при виде расцветающего от предвкушения Шерлока.

— А вот это действительно аргумент, — елейно тянет тот и, как кот, грациозно потянувшись, встаёт с постели, кинув на неё хитрый взгляд и явно уже начав планировать то, что будет твориться на ней этим вечером.

Грег улыбается и выходит из спальни, запретив себе оборачиваться и вестись на провокации: они и без того уже безбожно опаздывают.


	7. Ревность

Выслушивая отчёт сержанта и подписывая протокол, Грегори пытался не коситься туда, где в паре десятков футов находились Шерлок и Джон. Ватсон рассматривал ссадину на лбу сидящего на бортике машины парамедиков Холмса, а тот милостиво сносил эту заботу, даже не делая вид, что терпит всё это исключительно из вежливости — на его лице было написано удовлетворение от проделанной работы и, совершенно точно, принятие.

Каким бы гнусным это ни казалось самому Грегори, он не мог подавить в себе склизкие ростки ревности, в один момент заполнявшие его горло и заставлявшие дрожать от напряжения. Он считал, что не имеет на Шерлока никаких прав, несмотря на многие нюансы и факты, сказавшие бы незнакомому с ними человеку об обратном.

Нет, у него не было причин ревновать Шерлока, однако Грегори это делал — страстно, мучительно и молчаливо. Он никогда до этого не испытывал настолько сильных чувств — никогда до той поры, пока в жизни Шерлока не появился Джон. Приятный, довольно добродушный, легко идущий на контакт, но отчаянный и готовый защищать Холмса в опасные моменты — Ватсон был опасным противником хотя бы потому, что Шерлок жил с ним в одном доме и отзывался о нём так, что в груди у Грега всегда кипело адское пламя, грозившееся однажды спалить его до основания.

Снова подавив в себе тошнотворную волну бессмысленной злости на Джона, когда тот ласковым движением убрал чёлку со лба Шерлока, чтобы обработать часть ссадины, скрывавшейся за линией роста волос, Грег вздохнул и засунул более ненужную ему ручку в карман пиджака. Помахав посмотревшему в его сторону Джону и кивнув вместо прощания, Грегори развернулся и направился к своей машине, в этот раз не имея никаких сил подходить к Шерлоку и уточнять, как тот себя чувствует или отчитывать его, как малого ребёнка, за неосмотрительность при попытке самостоятельного задержания преступника. Жив — и слава богу!

Это было сложное дело, они все устали. Возможно, он сейчас перегибал палку, позволяя утомлённому разуму рисовать то, чего не было на самом деле. Но он стал видеть признаки слишком часто, чтобы их можно было не замечать: очарованный взгляд Шерлока, замиравший на Джоне после того, как Ватсон говорил какую-то банальность; явный интерес в глазах Джона, его широченная улыбка и удушающие своей искренностью «потрясающе», «невероятно» и «блистательно», которыми он то и дело награждал Шерлока; игривые нотки в голосе Шерлока, когда он говорил с Джоном, и странное доверие между ними, которое не понравилось Грегу с самого начала…

Он перечислял бы их до бесконечности, но это не помогало задушить в груди шипевший узел змеек: злости, отчаяния, недоверия, боли, разочарования, ревности и, главное, любви — такой отчаянной, глупой, наивной и, несомненно, абсолютно напрасной. Грегори не хотел обманывать себя, несмотря на то, что Шерлок явно думал: у него-то уж точно получается обводить Грега вокруг пальца.

Однако Грегори не собирался впадать в панику или, что совершенно исключено, истерику. Они оба были взрослыми людьми, и он понимал, что выбор в пользу одного человека делает мизерный процент людей — его работа была тому самым ярким подтверждением. Но это не значило, что ему было просто сносить такие сцены или, хуже того, что у него получалось не представлять то, каким могло быть совместное проживание на Бейкер-стрит 221B.

Забросив папку с делом и отчётами на заднее сидение, Грегори уже почти открыл дверцу со стороны водительского сидения, когда на его запястье, замершее на ручке, легла холодная ладонь с тонкими пальцами, которые он буквально боготворил. Он молча повернул голову и встретился взглядом с настороженным и — не может быть! — растерянным Шерлоком. От машины парамедиков и Джона их отделяли приличное расстояние, пара полицейских машин и беспорядочная людская масса из парамедиков, команды Грегори и согласившихся помочь ребят из наркоконтроля.

— Почему ты не подошёл ко мне? — тихо обвиняюще спросил Шерлок, пронзая его обиженной зеленью глаз.

— А зачем? — устало спросил Грег, не дёрнувшись ни в его, ни в противоположную сторону. Тот удивлённо похлопал ресницами.

— Тебе всё равно, что меня ранили? — Шерлок выглядел оскорблённым и чуть заносчивым.

Грегори сглотнул, но не поддался на провокацию, на которую был слишком похож этот вопрос.

— Нет, конечно, мне не всё равно.

— Тогда почему ты ушёл и хотел уехать, не попрощавшись? — серьёзно уточнил Шерлок, словно это было сейчас для него самым важным. Грег пожал плечами, мотнув головой в ту сторону, где находился сейчас покинутый Холмсом сосед и врач.

— Ты был в надёжных и заботливых руках Джона. Зачем тебе внезапно понадобился еще и я? — теперь уже он сам не смог сдержать обиды. В ответ Шерлок шагнул еще ближе, прижав его к дверце и буквально нависнув над ним. А затем затараторил, перемежая слова рычанием:

— А ты не думал, что я скорее предпочту твои надёжные и заботливые руки, которым доверяю беспрекословно? Но ты самоустранился. Тебя ведь никогда нет рядом в последнее время! Ты постоянно куда-то исчезаешь, а стоит мне появиться с Джоном, ты сразу каменеешь и становишься жутко жёстким. Что происходит, Грег? — в его голосе зазвенели искренние смятение и разочарование из-за того, что всё было именно так.

— Разве Джон не стал для тебя более интересным объектом для исследования социального взаимодействия, чем я? Ты не сводишь с него глаз, улыбаешься ему, смеёшься над его глупыми шутками, позволяешь вторгаться в твоё личное пространство, что позволил мне лишь спустя годы… — безотчётно начал перечислять Грегори, забыв, что они были не одни и в довольно компрометирующей их обоих позиции.

— О! — тихое восклицание было похоже скорее на вздох, чем на реакцию.

Но внезапно Шерлок начал смеяться, сначала тихо, а потом довольно громко, и, чтобы заглушить себя, вжался носом во впадинку на шее Грега между плечом и челюстью, горячо и часто выдыхая и игриво касаясь губами его кожи, покрывшейся мурашками от подобной ласки. Но руки Грега так и остались висеть вдоль его тела, никак не желавшие или не получившие разрешение заключить Шерлока в свой плен.

— Я подпускаю его так близко, потому что он врач! А еще подобное называется дружбой, инспектор, — еле слышно выдохнул он, когда наконец смог говорить. Оторвавшись от шеи Грега, Шерлок посмотрел ему в глаза и покачал головой: — Я и не думал, что придётся объяснять тебе элементарные вещи, которые понятны даже мне.

— Шерлок… — Грегори растерянно смотрел на него, пытаясь найти слова для ответа и в то же время внимательно осматривая ссадину на его лбу. Миг, и осторожные руки взлетели вверх — одна легла на спину Холмса, а пальцы другой еле слышно коснулись покрасневшей кожи на лбу.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш… — перебил его Шерлок и накрыл его губы своим указательным пальцем. — Если честно, это ощущается странно, но приятно. Не думал, что это возможно, — он мягко обвёл контуры рта Грега пальцем.

— Что?

— Твоя ревность. Это так захватывающе.

— Рад, что забавляю тебя, — глухо выдохнул Грегори и попытался отшатнуться. Но Шерлок не позволил и вновь подался ближе, теперь прижавшись щекой к его щеке и почти касаясь губами его уха:

— Это захватывает, да. Но твоя ревность абсолютно бессмысленна и беспочвенна.

— Разве? — не удержался Грег от колкости: — Ты хочешь сказать, что я всё напридумывал?

— Я хочу сказать, что ты всё неверно истолковываешь, потому что боишься меня потерять. Но я никуда от тебя не денусь.

Грегори недоверчиво посмотрел на него и склонил голову набок.

— Это просто слова.

— Ты мне необходим, — выдохнул Шерлок еле слышно и прижался лбом к его лбу. Грег оторопело обнял его. — И Джон к этому не имеет никакого отношения.

— Я схожу с ума, видя его с тобой рядом, — нехотя признался Грегори, ожидая услышать от Шерлока какую-то усмешку. Но тот мягко улыбнулся.

— А меня с ума сводишь только ты.

Они немного помолчали, погрузившись в уютное объятие и позабыв, что всё еще находились на виду у служителей правопорядка. Но вот Шерлок улыбнулся и добавил:

— Учитывай это в следующий раз, когда решишь бросить меня — раненного — одного.

Грегори, не выдержав, рассмеялся и погладил его по щеке, от чего Шерлок улыбнулся и потянулся за лаской, как котёнок.

— Сильно болит?

Тот покачал головой и хитро ухмыльнулся:

— Не особо, если ты решишь оставить на сегодня свои дела и полечить меня самостоятельно.

Намёк в его словах был более чем понятен, и Грег в свою очередь еле сдержал улыбку: лишь в устах Шерлока обычные слова могли звучать так соблазнительно и откровенно.

— А как же Джон?

— Скажем ему, что поедем в Ярд, а он может отправляться домой. Тем более у него утренняя смена в клинике, — мурлыкнул Шерлок, наконец отлипая от Грега и вставая достаточно далеко от него, чтобы не потянуться снова за прикосновением.

Грегори облизнул губы, видя предвкушение в глазах Шерлока, и неожиданно для себя кивнул. Ему была невыносима мысль, что Холмс сейчас может уехать с Джоном, а он останется один — без него. Он понимал, что облегчение, озаряющее сейчас его сердце, раздирающее узел змееек в груди, лишь временная мера. Когда-нибудь им придётся что-то решить, выбрав раз и навсегда. Но это будет не сейчас, а много позже. Грег еще раз кивнул и потянул Шерлока за собой туда, где Холмса должен был ждать Джон.


	8. Приглашение

— Вот же зараза! — процедил Грегори, вывернув все карманы, но так и не найдя ни сигарет, ни никотиновых пластырей. А курить хотелось невыносимо.

Прищурившись, он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на крупный снег, падавший с неба и медленно укрывавший его плечи и волосы тонким ровным слоем. Пора было решаться: либо отправляться домой, плюнув на туманные возможности, либо — внутрь ресторанчика, глупо дожидаясь того, кто, скорее всего, посчитал своё предложение отличной шуткой и теперь отдыхал, развалившись на старом диване.

Грег стоял у небольшого ресторанчика, адрес которого ему дал Шерлок, уже почти полчаса. И, к сожалению, безуспешно и почти унизительно высматривал среди бредущих по улице или выходящих из кэба стройную высокую фигуру в пальто. «Это в духе Холмса, — теперь подначивал себя Грегори, — бросить через плечо приглашение на ужин и не прийти, выставив полным идиотом. Для пущего эффекта мне оставалось только цветы прихватить», — ворчал он себе под нос.

Нет, конечно, Грег и не помышлял, что это приглашение значило что-то большее, чем приятельская посиделка или извинение за свинское поведение последние два месяца на местах преступления и у него в участке. Хотя кого он обманывал? Шерлок вообще не имел обыкновения извиняться за что-либо, потому что считал себя правым по определению, а уж словосочетание «приятельская посиделка» с мысленной привязкой к Холмсу даже у Грега вызывало смешки.

Но тогда зачем?..

Грегори не считал себя старой развалиной и знал, что еще нравится дамам и даже мужчинам: изредка ловил в барах заинтересованные взгляды, находил под кружкой записки с номером, в узком коридоре у туалетов получал нескромные предложения — но соглашался крайне редко. Не был он любителем подобного — многие бы сказали ему, что он мается дурью. А Грег был довольно консервативен в этом плане: он хотел видеть рядом с собой, в постели в том числе, человека, который бы нравился и которому можно было бы доверять, а не думать, засыпая: обворуют в этот раз или нет.

Но, даже чувствуя себя еще полным сил, Грегори понимал, как далёк он от Шерлока. И дело было совсем не в умственных способностях, мериться которыми не было никакого резона — и так всё ясно, как божий день. Нет, Грега тяготила приличная разница в возрасте: двенадцать лет — большой разрыв, маленькая жизнь.

Когда Шерлок еще ходил в младшую школу, Грег уже учился в полицейской академии, отслужив в армии. Когда Шерлок закончил школу, Грег уже был в первый раз разведён и пять лет горбатился в отделе особо опасных преступлений лейтенантом. А когда Шерлок впервые появился на месте преступления, обдолбанный в хлам, совсем еще юный и почти нежный, Грег уже был повторно женат, имел дочку и должность детектива-инспектора. Что уж говорить о том, что у них было сейчас, спустя почти десять лет?

Глубоко вздохнув и запахнув пальто, Грегори еще раз посмотрел вверх, щурясь от недалеко стоявшего фонаря и наблюдая за причудливым кружением снежинок в желтоватом конусе его света, и решительно шагнул в сторону от ресторанчика — метро еще было открыто, он успел бы доехать до ближайшей к его квартире станции. В этот момент на плечо легла чужая рука.

— Прости, я опоздал, — раздался над ухом знакомый низкий голос, и Грегори развернулся слишком быстро, выдавая себя с головой.

Шерлок извинялся! Это нельзя было пропустить. Он стоял совсем рядом — такой красивый, чуть загадочный в броне своего пальто и несмело улыбавшийся ему посреди улицы, — и Грег даже не понял, как улыбнулся в ответ.

— Но тебе лучше не знать, почему я опоздал, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, делая шаг навстречу. Грег закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Опять взлом с проникновением?

— Хуже, — широко улыбнулся Шерлок, видя замешательство на его лице. — Государственная тайна.

Они просто стояли под снегом в нескольких шагах от ресторанчика и, улыбаясь, смотрели друг на друга. У Грегори на плечах скоро должны были появиться сугробы, а в волосы Шерлока словно сами собой вплетались жемчужные нити — снежинки застывали на прядях и не таяли.

— Пойдём? — наконец спросил Шерлок, очнувшись.

— К тебе или ко мне? — на автомате уточнил Грег, а поняв, что произнёс, тут же опустил голову, донельзя смущённый собственной глупостью. Но смешка или издёвки не последовало, и он вновь посмотрел на серьёзного Шерлока.

— К тебе ближе. Давай только заберем у Анджело наш ужин, иначе он в следующий раз посадит нас у двери. — Он кивнул в сторону ресторанчика и подмигнул, а затем исчез за звякнувшей колокольчиком дверью.

Грег покачал головой, борясь с желанием ущипнуть себя: слишком невероятными казались последние минуты. Но за стеклянной дверью Шерлок, державший фирменный бумажный пакет ресторанчика, уже пожимал руку добродушному итальянцу, так что всё было более чем реальным.

— Ты не пошутил? — решил уточнить Грегори, когда Шерлок снова оказался перед ним.

— Не беспокойся. Я не сбегаю от партнёра ранним утром, чтобы не разговаривать с ним, и не похищаю его бумажник. Максимум — удостоверения, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, и Грег внезапно засмеялся.

— Кажется, я сплю.

— О нет, поверь, во сне так не бывает, — тихо протянул Шерлок, приблизившись вплотную и почти прошептав это ему на ухо. — Поехали?

Грег улыбнулся и вместо ответа, плюнув на всё, коснулся его руки, потянув за собой в сторону стоянки кэбов.

Та пара кварталов до стоянки и Анджело, выглянувший на улицу через окошко в двери, так и запечатлели их в своей памяти: улыбавшимися, с блестевшими глазами, переплетёнными руками и снегом на волосах.


	9. Быть счастливыми вместе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Данный драббл можно считать как отдельной историей, одной из AU, так и вырезанной частью цикла "Узнать тебя заново".  
> Драббл написан на спор с tammka — для неё и Аki-chan. Получилась этакая рождественская сказка для взрослых.))
> 
> Рейтинг между R и NC-17, если судить по описанию на ФБ, так что я изменила рейтинг всего сборника на R. Читайте на свой страх и риск.
> 
> Осторожно: очень откровенный флафф, бесконечная идиллия и просто счастливая жизнь! ;)

Наколов на вилку кусочек картофеля, Грегори поднял глаза на внимательно следившего за его действиями Шерлока. В руках у Холмса был полупустой бокал вина, и он чуть покачивал им, склонив голову набок. Его глаза казались темнее, чем обычно, что свидетельствовало об определённой доли напряжения или возбуждения. Грег был бы счастлив, если бы дело было во втором: безбожно не хотелось никуда срываться. Ужин, совместный вечер, а затем поездка домой и подготовка отчёта — это был его план на сегодня.

Но вот его голени под столом коснулась стопа Шерлока, и он с трудом проглотил тот самый кусочек. Холмс выжидающе взглянул на него и еле заметно улыбнулся, чуть двинув ногой и уже касаясь его колена. Грег отложил нож и вилку и тоже отпил немного вина, а затем внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока — тот нарочито медленно облизнулся и отставил бокал подальше.

Грациозно встав из-за стола, он двинулся к Грегори и, замерев около него, склонился, чтобы прошептать на ухо, касаясь мочки губами:

— Ты сегодня остаёшься у меня.

Грег с сожалением посмотрел на него, прогоняя приятную дрожь от его дыхания, и пожал плечами:

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу. Завтра нужно представить готовый отчёт.

— Ты остаёшься у меня, Грег, — нараспев повторил Шерлок и, хищно дёрнув его стул, чтобы отодвинуть от стола, опустился к нему на колени лицом к лицу.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Грегори пытался удержать себя в руках и не дать волю этим самым рукам, которые уже тянулись к спине и плечам Шерлока. А тот соблазняюще улыбался и обжигал горячими ладонями его грудь. Затем Шерлок чуть поёрзал из стороны в сторону, заставив Грега выдохнуть сквозь зубы, и начал целовать, напористо и страстно.

Не выдержав, Грег дёрнул его, вжимая в себя, с усилием проводя по позвоночнику, чувствуя, как Шерлок выгибается от прикосновений ногтей сквозь ткань рубашки. Холмс вёл в поцелуе, целуя губы, облизывая их и посасывая, проникая в рот языком, лаская язык Грега и тут же вновь возвращаясь к губам. Но Лестрейд положил ладонь на его затылок, надавил, заставив подчиниться себе и склонить голову набок, и перехватил инициативу. Другая его рука выдёрнула рубашку Шерлока из брюк и проникла под тонкую ткань, обжигая. Он пробежал пальцами по пояснице и скользнул вниз, коснувшись резинки белья и двинувшись еще ниже. Подаваясь под его касания, Шерлок глухо застонал в поцелуй.

Каждая близость с Грегори сводила его с ума. Так повелось с того самого первого поцелуя у камина, когда они чуть не рассорились окончательно. Затем были долгие дни привыкания, приспособления к новой вехе отношений. Они оба исследовали границы дозволенного, иногда становясь диверсантами и заходя за пределы того, к чему был готов другой.

В итоге оба пришли к тому, что в один из вечеров, который просто угораздило стать Сочельником, Шерлок не выдержал и потянул Грега за собой в спальню, предложив переступить границу, если он хочет этого — Шерлок явно хотел. Что до Лестрейда, то от вида распахнутого шёлкового халата, не скрывавшнего обнажённое возбуждённое тело под ним, влажных после быстрого душа волос, красных чуть вспухших из-за поцелуев губ и потемневших от желания глаз Грег тогда отбросил все свои «рано», «нельзя», «неправильно» и «не уверен». Он зарычал, схватил Шерлока в охапку и повалил на кровать.

Грег знал, что для Шерлока это не первые отношения, но ему хотелось, чтобы их первый раз запомнился им обоим. И он сделал всё, чтобы так оно и случилось. В ту ночь они так и не занялись классическим сексом с проникновением, который они изучили во всех вариантах в последующие разы, но это не помешало ни Шерлоку, ни Грегори по полной насладиться процессом. И если сначала Шерлок проявлял недюжинную активность, исследуя тело Грега, как карту звёздного неба, прорисовывая созвездия, изучая каждую отдельную звезду и наслаждаясь криками и стонами любовника, то под конец он мог только тихо стонать и хныкать, отчаянно выгибаясь под руками и губами Грега, прогибаясь под поцелуями и ласками, подаваясь к нему и откидываясь на влажные мятые простыни, стискивая их в кулаках на пике и раскрываясь без остатка.

В ту ночь исполнилось сразу несколько желаний Грегори: они наконец сблизились во всех смыслах, он наконец почувствовал то беззащитное абсолютное доверие, что испытывал к нему Шерлок, и принял ответственность за него, а еще Шерлок наконец сорвал голос. Тут уже Грег мог взять вину на себя — хотя Шерлок потом и закатывал глаза, делая вид, что охрип из-за простуды или какого-то вируса, но миссис Хадсон, умилительно хихикающая и даже чуть краснеющая при встрече с ними всю следующую после Сочельника неделю, подтверждала все выводы Грега. Той ночью, а точнее утром после неё, впервые засыпая в одной постели, Шерлок признался, что счастлив с ним, а Грегори предложил попробовать быть счастливыми вместе.

И они пробовали, снова и снова.

С той первой ночи прошло уже больше полугода, с момента знаменательного разговора о жене Грега — почти три месяца. И Шерлоку казалось, что пришла пора решительных действий. Прошлым совместным утром, когда Грег, матерясь, искал в его шкафу свою запасную рубашку и никак не мог найти, Шерлок внезапно понял, что хотел бы, чтобы так было каждое утро: чтобы Грег, заспанный и небритый, целовал его в щёку или висок, вставая первым, шёл в душ, попутно включая электрический чайник, потом искал рубашку, пока Шерлок варил им обоим кофе и следил за тостером. Это было абсолютно глупое, неуместное, страшно сентиментальное желание, которое, несмотря на все минусы, захватило Шерлока целиком. И теперь он дюйм за дюймом приближал эту реальность.

Чуть отстранившись от Грега, Шерлок абсолютно развратно улыбнулся, еще немного поёрзал у него на коленях, ощущая, насколько тот возбуждён, а затем одним быстрым движением соскользнул на пол и заставил его откинуться на спинку стула и расслабиться. Грегори охнул, когда он быстро расстегнул его ширинку и коснулся пальцами члена сквозь ткань белья. Бросив на него голодный взгляд, Шерлок поднял голову и встретился с чёрным от возбуждения взглядом Грега — не отрывая от него глаз, он стянул с него брюки и бельё и первый раз коснулся губами. Грегори тряхнуло от напряжения и волны похоти в глазах Шерлока, уже активно действовавшего не только губами, но и языком.

— Шерлок… — простонал Грег через несколько минут и потянул его наверх, — прекрати, иначе всё закончится раньше времени.

— А ты хочешь чего-то еще? Ты же собирался уйти, — невинно вздохнул Шерлок, поднял голову и, глядя ему в глаза, откровенно облизнулся. Грег застонал и вновь притянул его к себе на колени:

— От тебя невозможно уйти. Не добровольно. Я бы оттрахал тебя прямо на этом стуле, — зашептал Грегори в тут же заалевшее ухо Шерлока, — но боюсь, что он не выдержит таких нагрузок, а мы окажемся в травматологии. Я — сверху?

Шерлок хихикнул и, выдохнув «да», откинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Грег в этот момент медленно поглаживал его бедро, а затем плавно перешёл к ягодицам. Миг — и Шерлок оказался поднят за бёдра и те самые ягодицы и посажен на стол, с которого упал бокал с вином, тарелка Грега и столовые приборы. Но им было не до них. Шерлок тихо вскрикнул, когда горячая ладонь Грега легла ему на ширинку, и толкнулся ему в руку. А потом уже стонал, всё громче и громче, пока тот готовил его, а затем и входил, наращивая темп и изредка наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать.

Перед самым оргазмом Шерлок вдруг притянул его к себе и предложил:

— Переезжай ко мне, — а затем отчаянно застонал и, хрипло закричав, кончил, забрызгав их рубашки.

Ошеломлённый его предложением, Грег кончил спустя пару мгновений, а потом еще некоторое время прижимался к Шерлоку, обняв его за плечи и прижавшись лбом к его лбу. В общем-то, тот и не возражал.

Немного придя в себя, они убрали остатки ужина и разбитую посуду, заглянули в душ, а затем перебрались в спальню. Шерлок уже примолк, не казался таким уверенным в себе и наглым соблазнителем, каким был на кухне. Теперь в объятиях Грегори лежал тот самый сомневающийся, колючий и растерянный Шерлок, которого он приручал и узнавал так долго. Крепко обнимая его и слыша биение его сердца, Грег ощущал счастье и абсолютное умиротворение.

И плевать, что завтра его ждал выговор от начальства за не сданный вовремя отчёт: сейчас Шерлок казался таким близким, что терять хоть секунду этого времени не представлялось возможным, особенно когда в мыслях крутилось предложение, брошенное им на самом пике и так и не повторённое за последний час. Ему хотелось верить, что те слова были брошены не в порыве и значили именно то, что значили, что Шерлок хотел большего, хотел связать их жизни еще крепче…

Наконец Шерлок, видимо, почувствовал напряжение, повернулся в его объятиях и мягко поцеловал в губы.

— Я серьёзно, Грег. Мне этого хочется. Давай, как ты там говорил, попробуем быть счастливыми вместе, — беззащитно улыбнулся Шерлок, дотрагиваясь до его лица и разглядывая сеть морщин на лбу и вокруг глаз и рта.

И Грегори не смог сдержать потрясённого выдоха. Он несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом кивнул раньше, чем понял, что не мог ответить иначе, и крепко обнял, прижавшись губами к влажному виску.

— Давай попробуем, конечно, но разве это уже не происходит?

Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него, чуть отстранившись, и, неуверенно пожав плечами, кивнул. Он видел в глазах Грега те же неуверенность, страх, желание и надежду, что чувствовал и он сам, так что беспокойство и неловкость внезапно исчезли. Они оба этого хотели — и это было главным.

— Значит, ты согласен переехать ко мне?

— Куда же я теперь от тебя денусь, счастье моё? — улыбнулся Грег и погладил его по щеке, чувствуя, как в груди взрывается горячий шар, а все сосуды вместо крови наполняются жгучей любовью и ослепительным счастьем.

Довольный Шерлок вновь повернулся в его объятиях, прижавшись спиной к его груди, и расслабился, накрыв обнявшую его руку ладонью. Несколько минут они лежали молча, а затем Шерлок, так и не повернувшись, сильнее сжал пальцы Грегори и тихо признался:

— Я тебя люблю.

И Грег, поначалу онемевший от этого откровения, прижал его к себе и, поцеловав в затылок, так же тихо ответил:

— И я тебя, Шерлок.

Но Шерлок этого уже не слышал, легко заснув в тёплых и надёжных объятиях человека, который узнал его лучше, чем он сам знал себя, и перевернул его жизнь, заставив поверить в то, что он достоин счастья.


	10. Слишком стар для тебя?

Глядя на явно скучавшего Шерлока, присевшего на край стола Эммы Джонс, нового детектива соседнего отдела, и саму Джонс, безостановочно щебетавшую ему о деле, в котором требовалась его помощь, Грегори Лестрейд даже не мог усмехнуться — Эмма выглядела жалко, почти как Молли Хупер, а Грег не привык насмехаться над теми, кто слабее.

Все в Управлении (ну, или почти все) знали, что Шерлок Холмс помогал только с запутанными, очень сложными делами, делая исключение лишь для Лестрейда.

— Интересно, что такого особенного ты для него сделал, что он удостаивает тебя своим вниманием? — изредка любопытствовали сослуживцы из других отделов.

Грегори в ответ пожимал плечами и шутил:

— Нравлюсь я ему, наверное, вот и ухаживает.

Сослуживцы смеялись, оценив шутку, потому что знали о предпочтениях Холмса: полуседой разведённый Грегори Лестрейд под них точно не подходил. Шерлок при всех язвительности, холодности и даже жестокости, был крайне притягательным и соблазнительным мужчиной, которого хотели многие. Лестрейд мог точно назвать несколько человек из Управления, которым посчастливилось узнать его поближе — жалоб не поступило, — и которые до сих пор жалели, что дальше пары ужинов и крайне удачных ночей дело не пошло. И, хотя Шерлок потом спокойно работал со своими недолгими любовниками, Грегсон теперь старался как можно реже появляться в отделе особо тяжких, а Диммок до сих пор ходил мимо кабинета Лестрейда в надежде, что встретит Холмса в неформальной обстановке. Сам Лестрейд качал по этому поводу головой и похлопывал приятеля по плечу, мол, выбрось его из головы, ты же знаешь Холмса.

И вот теперь Грегори наблюдал за Эммой, которая и так и эдак пыталась завладеть вниманием Шерлока, но тот оставался непреклонен: сухо озвучивал какие-то выводы по делу, смотрел поверх головы Джонс и в целом излучал абсолютный холод по отношению к женщине рядом с ним.

Лестрейду даже было её немного жаль: все особо интересовавшиеся знали, что Холмс чаще всего предпочитал мужчин, ровесников или чуть моложе. Самым долгим увлечением Шерлока среди служителей правопорядка был Стэн Хопкинс, на семь лет моложе него, почитавший его, считавший своим учителем и слушавший любую ерунду, которую Холмс озвучивал с умным видом. В итоге даже это слепое обожание наскучило Холмсу через полтора месяца (к чести Шерлока, он обставил всё прилично и даже мягко, если говорить о нём, и теперь вполне спокойно работал с парнишкой, если выпадала возможность) — что уж говорить про попытки Эммы, старше него на пять лет?

Когда сам Грегори впервые увидел Шерлока, то был удивлён его умом и поражён какой-то ирреальной красотой. Огромные светлые глаза-метаморфы необычной формы, вьющиеся тёмные волосы, широкие плечи и довольно изящное тело на фоне высокого роста, почти юного возраста и насмешливой улыбки.

«Таких мужчин не бывает, — думал Грегори, сидя вечером в Управлении и дописывая отчёт о задержании преступника, на которого указал Шерлок. — Он нереален».

Однако к потрясающей внешности и блестящему интеллекту прилагался, как и полагается, ящичек Пандоры: спесь, надменность, наглость, великое самомнение, нарциссизм и беспардонность. Шерлок смотрел на него так, словно Грегори был каким-то насекомым или гадом ползучим — с примесью сожаления из-за вынужденного общения и отвращения. Он закатывал глаза и тяжело вздыхал, а вся команда Лестрейда ловила каждое его слово, пока он точно так же не высказал каждому всё, что о них думал.

Но дело он на самом деле раскрыл за несколько часов. Отдел занимался им две с половиной недели — и ничего. Тут появляется ранее никому не знакомый Шерлок Холмс и враз раскрывает преступление. Есть из-за чего удивиться.

Было сложно поверить, что парень возрастом двадцати с хвостиком с лёгкостью сделал то, что не смогла профессиональная команда, в которую входил Грег. Но еще сложнее было поверить в это из-за того, что в момент их встречи Шерлок был под кайфом. Он мыслил вполне здраво, аргументировал и донимал его вполне логично — опьянение выдавали лишь румянец и немного расфокусированный взгляд, а еще чересчур сухие губы, которые он постоянно облизывал. Таким образом, Грега и весь отдел тяжких убийств, в котором он тогда служил детективом, обставил мальчишка-наркоман, который, к тому же, явно имел какого-то влиятельного покровителя, позаботившегося о том, чтобы его подопечного не арестовали за что бы там ни было.

«Неужели какой-нибудь «папик»? — думал Грегори, собираясь домой, опять совершенно точно опоздав не только к ужину, но и ко всему, что могла бы дать семейная жизнь, если бы он хотя бы пару раз в неделю приходил домой вовремя. — Хотя к чему это я? Мне-то какое дело?»

В течение следующих месяцев ему довелось и познакомиться с тем самым «папиком», оказавшимся старшим братом парнишки и влиятельнейшим молодым политиком, и в первый и последний раз оказывать Шерлоку помощь — ни до, ни после Грегу не приходилось справляться с передозировкой собственными силами (потом врачи сказали, что еще полчаса и они бы оказались бессильны), и разругаться с Холмсами в пух и прах, запретив младшему приближаться к любому месту преступления или Скотланд-Ярду, если тот будет под действием любого синтетического вещества, а старшему — звонить и давить из-за этого запрета. А через полгода после ультиматума Шерлок впервые пришёл к Грегу в кабинет и, положив перед ним справку из клиники, ~~попросил~~ затребовал пустить его на место преступления.

Так и началась их долгая дружба, которую «дружбой» называл только Грегори. Шерлок же морщил нос, или бессодержательно хмыкал, или закатывал глаза, если речь заходила о каких бы то ни было отношениях, и плавно переводил тему на то, что ему было выгодно.

Они действительно сотрудничали, придя спустя годы к определённому алгоритму совместной работы, — многие были правы, обвиняя Холмса в фаворитизме в отношении Лестрейда. Только мало кто помнил, что именно Грегори привёл Шерлока в Скотланд-Ярд, и вообще никто не знал, что именно Лестрейд раз за разом вытаскивал Холмса из наркотических загулов, запрещая появляться в Управлении в пьяном виде и обещая, что иначе он вообще никогда не будет с ним работать, — для остальных Шерлок просто пропадал на некоторое время, занимаясь своими делами, и Холмс, видимо, ценил эту преданость.

Так или иначе, Грегори никогда не считал, что Шерлок ему чем-то обязан, и всегда принимал его помощь с искренней благодарностью — может, Холмс этот чувствовал? А что касается всего остального, вроде совершенно абсурдной ревности, сухости во рту от близости горячего дыхания, когда Шерлок шептал ему что-то в засаде, убыстрявшегося пульса от случайных касаний и невозможности оторвать взгляд от летящей фигуры в длинном пальто — так это мелочи, несущественные минусы, с которыми можно было жить.

Всё же усмехнувшись разочарованию, сквозившему в глазах и натянутой улыбке Эммы Джонс, Грегори решил вернуться к себе в кабинет и заняться отчётами, когда поймал лукавый взгляд Шерлок, незаметно показавшего ему акт суицида с применением огнестрельного оружия из-за всё еще болтавшей Эммы. Грег, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся, но тут же покачал головой и сделал строгий вид. В ответ Шерлок предпринял отчаянную попытку и использовал безотказный приём — изобразил кота из «Шрека». Грегори громко вздохнул, отчаянным усилием подавил улыбку и поспешил ему на помощь.

— Эмма, прости, я украду у тебя Шерлока. Вы же закончили? — быстро выдал он, хватая Холмса за локоть и утягивая его в сторону кабинета. Джонс пыталась сопротивляться, но безуспешно, так как Шерлок в это же время энергично кивал. — У нас новое дело, — довольно громко, чтобы услышала и Эмма, оповестил Грег и получил тихий смешок в своё плечо. — Засранец, думаешь, я тебя всегда буду спасать?

— Но тебе же нравится, разве нет? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, задержавшись на пороге кабинета и оказавшись к нему чересчур близко. Грегори предпочёл промолчать — так было проще. Пихнув его локтём, он обогнул кабинет по дуге и устроился в своём кресле. — Так у тебя есть дело для меня? — уточнил Холмс, не дождавшись ответа.

— Нет, катись домой, казанова, — буркнул Грегори, уткнувшись в бумаги отчёта.

— Да ладно, я даже не пытался, в этот раз, — хмыкнул Шерлок, подходя ближе. С минуту он молчал, а затем внезапно перегнулся через стол и оказался почти вплотную к Грегу: — Неужели ревнуешь?

— А смысл? — Лестрейд поднял на него взгляд и даже не вздрогнул из-за непосредственной близости его лица. — Зачем мне ревновать?

Шерлок молчал, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. За десять лет он стал лишь красивее и сексуальнее, но Грегори никогда бы не сказал ему этого — только под влиянием алкоголя, возможно. Хорошо, что они не пили вместе.

— Тебя задевает, что я завожу интрижки с твоими коллегами? — серьёзно спросил Шерлок. Грег пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся.

— Какое мне дело, Шерлок? Я не нянька, чтобы беречь твою честь. — Но они оба знали: за всеми этими отговорками было что-то еще. Помедлив и облизнувшись, Грегори всё-таки озвучил давно мучивший его вопрос: — Почему ты никогда не пытался соблазнить меня? Не в твоём вкусе? Слишком стар для тебя?

Шерлок удивлённо замер, несколько раз моргнул, переваривая его слова, а затем резко прогнулся в пояснице, упираясь локтями в стол и оказываясь чуть ниже него. Внезапно он стал похож на того мальчишку, которого Грег своими руками откачивал в небольшой квартирке на Монтегю-стрит и который потом принёс ему справку из клиники, невероятно гордый собой и ожидавший похвалы.

— Ты бы позволил себя соблазнить, а потом смог бы работать дальше, как ни в чём ни бывало, если бы ничего не вышло? Из всех ваших это смог лишь Хопкинс, но и тот смотрит щенячьими глазами, когда думает, что я не вижу. У меня никогда не выходит что-то серьёзное. Я не хотел терять друга.

— То есть ты думал обо мне? — вопрос вырвался сам собой, Грег даже не понял, как позволил себе сказать такое. Но Шерлок по-прежнему внимательно смотрел на него, и в его глазах разгоралось пламя. Он осторожно кивнул, а затем подался еще ближе и коснулся его носа своим:

— И думаю прямо сейчас. Считается?

Грегори сглотнул и широко улыбнулся, наконец позволив себе коснуться его лица: к чёрту статистику, пристрастия и фаворитизм, Шерлок Холмс больше не достанется никому, кроме него.


End file.
